Turning The Tables
by Cass Eil
Summary: Severus Snape is the one who every one is afraid of, right? Wrong, cus he just made his friend Harry Verrrrry angry. Didn't he?
1. Now I've gone and done it!

Turning The Tables  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
Summary: First Ficcylet (eeeek – run in fear) constructive criticism appreciated, flamers will be pointed and laughed at. This is SLASH (if you don't want to see the results – LOOK AWAY NOW!) rating for later chapters nudge nudge wink wink! Any way – on with the fic!  
  
"Elf-Boy, come here and test this for me!" called Snape; not looking up as he carefully stirred a clear reddish potion. The formidable potions master had only a few subtle changes since the fall of the dark lord, his complexion, though still pale was no longer waxy. There were fewer worry lines marring his face, making him appear more youthful. His hair had been allowed to grow out, past his shoulders, and instead of being slicked with antiflamatory potions, was now tied at the nape of his neck.  
  
Across the room, Harry Potter sighed dramatically, thumped down his knife next to his neatly sliced mandrake roots and turned to face the potions master. The changes in Harry's appearance were more noticeable; gone was the short, gangly ungraceful teen, and in his place a tall, lean young man. He too had allowed his hair to grow, his once unruly mop now reached his chin, though his hung loosely and held streaks of silver grey; a token of the stress he had been under in his seventh year, fortunately it suited the young wizard. His frame had also filled out, since his defeat of Voldermort at the end of his seventh year meant he was no longer required to spend summers living off Dudley's table scraps and was able to play Quiddich whenever he liked. His once halting, ungraceful movements had been replaced by sure flowing motions. In short, Harry Potter had grown up.  
  
"Coming Sev!" he announced with overzealous cheer as he moved across the potions masters private workroom.  
  
*If I had my way, you definitely would be* Thought Snape, biting back a moan, he really should be used to working in close proximity with the Gryffindor by now.  
  
"How many times! Don't call me Sev! How am I supposed to maintain any control over the students what so ever if you insist on making me sound friendly!" The man asked in an exasperated fashion, though secretly he loved the nickname Harry had given him, and what's more, he had a suspicious feeling that Harry knew that. Harry smirked.  
  
"And I have told you! Don't call me Elf-Boy! I'm not like Legolas! If you're going to call any one Elf-Boy, make it Draco; he has the right colour hair!" To an outsider this banter had the feel that it was well used, as indeed, it was; they had the same conversation almost daily. "And don't you dare say I'm more like Halidir, at least Legolas makes to the end of the sodding book!" Harry added for effect. Severus merely snorted.  
  
"Just taste this will you? Brat" he replied, holding out a spoonful of the opaque red liquid toward his companion.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked, and Severus huffed in irritation. "What? You want me just to take an unspecified potion?" he retorted  
  
"Is the Soul Seeking Solution, designed to bond you to your soul mate, well it will be after I add the final ingredient, currently its harmless, I just need you to tell me if it tastes of strawberry" Snape reeled all this off in a bored fashion, then looked expectantly at Harry.  
  
"If all you need to know is the taste, why don't you check it?" questioned Harry with a slight frown. Snape suddenly looked uneasy.  
  
"I... That is... I have to" he stuttered his eyes darting to the floor, this made Harry narrow his eyes in suspicion, Severus never stuttered.  
  
"Sev" he said in a warning tone, quieting the elder man easily, "the truth please" he demanded, whilst internally marvelling at how easily their roles could now be reversed.  
  
*Merlin Sev looks cute when he's embarrassed* Harry thought.  
  
The potions master mumbled something that was out of Harry's hearing range, "what was that?" He asked firmly  
  
"I don't like strawberry! Alright! Look it's fine – completely harmless, just take the damn potion!" huffed the potions master, raising his eyes to glare at the man in front of him as Harry chuckled.  
  
"Honestly, you're a grown man! Oh fine give it here!" Harry managed to sound exasperated through his chuckling. He leant forward expectantly, and Severus held the spoonful of liquid up to the Gryffindors lips and attempted not to stare as his young friends lips encased the spoon.  
  
*Oh Merlin, look away you old fool, look away! He'll notice you staring!* thought Snape, and he hastily averted his eyes until the green eyed man before him released the spoon. He lowered his hand and looked at Harry expectantly as he swallowed.  
  
"Strawberry, well done Sev" smiled Harry, but then he frowned heavily, and began to sway slightly, he looked at his former professor in confusion and murmured "Aftertaste of butterscotch" before his eyes rolled back in his head and fell into the surprised arms of a wide eyed potions master. 


	2. Harry's Gonna Kill me!

Turning The Tables  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
Summary: Severus and Harry are friends; Harry has finished school, defeated Voldermort and is working at the school as DADA professor. Assisting Severus one evening, Severus gets himself in trouble with the boy who lived.  
  
Feedback: Pretty please with a cherry on top?  
  
"Oh sweet Merlin, Harry's going to kill me" was the only thing that had been muttered by the potions master since had had started pacing the medical ward of the castle. Harry had been placed under the protection of Madame Pomfrey until he decided to awaken, he was currently hidden by curtains surrounding his bed and the Headmaster was sitting beside him, with what Severus could imagine to be a twinkle in his eye. Hermione and Ron were sitting together eyeing the pacing man warily, wondering what could have happened to flap the unflappable potions master.  
  
"What does he mean Harry's going to kill him?" whispered Ron to his girlfriend "I thought they were fast friends these days?" he added  
  
"My guess is there was a potions accident" Hermione whispered back "I'm not sure why Snape is terrified though, I mean he was a spy against you know who for Merlin's sake!" She seemed genuinely puzzled, which for Hermione, didn't happen often, and when it did, she definitely didn't like it. Suddenly they both heard a derisive snort from the professor in question, and looked up guiltily.  
  
"Any man who didn't fear you know who was either a fool, or bloody powerful! Dumbledore was both! I feared him for sure, I just didn't let it show too often, Miss Granger, a technique I have had years to master and perfect out of necessity. And I have just managed to piss off the man who defeated you know who, so now I am afraid of someone more powerful that Voldermort, and what's more he's going to be mad at me!" Severus tone was nearing hysterical, and he had not stopped pacing during his entire tirade. Hermione and Ron simply stared at him.  
  
"Now Snape, this is Harry we're talking about, sure he's powerful, but you're his friend, he wouldn't hurt you!" Ron sounded completely convinced, though it had no effect on the edgy potions master.  
  
"Trust me, I'm right to be afraid, I've done something terrible!" was Snape's only reply, as he continued pacing.  
  
~~ Meanwhile ~~  
  
Harry stirred slightly, and began to process what information he had about his whereabouts, he could hear echoing conversation at the other end of the room, meaning he was probably in one of the larger rooms at Hogwarts. Even with his eyes shut he could feel the whiteness burning into his eyes. Harry let out a groan; he was in the hospital wing, again. Slowly and gingerly he opened his eyes, and started to sit up, once he had achieved this, he blinked away the residual blurring in his eyes as his eye correction charm kicked in. He was indeed in the hospital wing, and sitting next to his bed was the Headmaster himself, with a twinkle in his eye, what was more concerning however, was the slightly apprehensive look he wore, it was a look that Harry had rarely seen, and usually when it did, it bought bad news.  
  
"Alright Albus, tell me what happened this time" he said wearily, resigned to the fact that whatever the old man had to say, was going to happen and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.  
  
"Well young Harry, why don't you tell me what you remember happening before you blacked out?" Asked the Headmaster in his usual quiet manner, though internally he was dreading Harry's reaction to the news. Harry narrowed his eyes, the Headmaster was avoiding the subject, and that was a really bad sign.  
  
"I was in the dungeons with Severus, and he asked me to test the taste of a potion" Harry's eyes widened as he continued "he was making the soul seeking solution, it was supposed to taste of strawberry, but there was an after taste of butter scotch" he finished and watched the headmaster's reaction to what he had told him, the man that had defeated Grindelwald and the only man you know who had been afraid of, was currently looking anywhere but at Harry  
  
"Albus, tell me what Severus did." Harry commanded, not caring that he was ordering around one of the most powerful wizards alive. Dumbledore took in a deep breath.  
  
"It would seem that our dear potions master has made his first ever slip up" he stated in hushed tones, Harry snorted "it appears that he added an ingredient that makes the a more volatile version of the soul seeking solution" he paused, daring a look at the young man in front of him who had been through so much. "It appears that it has binds the drinker to the potion maker as their soul mate" Harry frowned, realising that there was an important connection in that statement  
  
*I'm bound to Sev? I'm bound to Sev!* Externally he was stock still, not even blinking; internally he was doing the happy dance.  
  
"Now Harry, don't blame Severus for this, it was a complete accident, he'd never bind you against your will! Now you must understand you had to both have wanted this subconsciously for it to work!" The Headmaster was getting steadily more anxious about the young mans lack of any reaction what so ever. "Poor Severus has been so worried he hasn't stopped pacing since you arrived last night! He hasn't said a word apart from what you just confirmed for me, and won't listen to anyone trying to calm him!" Dumbledore decided to try a little light humour to coax Harry out of his stupor "I do believe the man is in fear for his life!" he cajoled, chuckling nervously. A feral grin spread across Harry's face, and the Headmaster abruptly stopped laughing and almost cowered in fear.  
  
"HE DID WHAT?!" Harry bellowed, and outside the curtain the pacing potions master stopped pacing, and stood wide eyed with fear.  
  
A/N: thank you Caligula for pointing out that Halidir makes it through the book but not the film, it is my secret shame that I haven't actually gotten around to reading the book yet, so I'm very sorry to LOTR readers.  
  
Thank you to:  
  
Caligula GT Amanda Saitou SilverandSilent Aria-fic  
  
For reviewing!!! 


	3. Huh? What?

Turning The Tables  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
Summary: Severus and Harry are friends; Harry has finished school, defeated Voldermort and is working at the school as DADA professor. Assisting Severus one evening, Severus gets himself in trouble with the boy who lived.  
  
Feedback: Pretty please with a cherry on top?  
  
The potions master briefly considered running to his dungeons, how ever he had a feeling that this would merely antagonise his friend further and this was not a good plan, particularly when Harry could probably break down his wards if he was mad enough. That and though he was very much in fear for his life he had never been a coward and turning tail just wasn't his style. So he remained rooted to the spot, eyeing the curtain concealing his friend warily, standing tensely ready to dodge whatever hex may be thrown his way. His hand patting his wand where it lay concealed at his left hip, gave him a modicum of comfort, but not nearly as much as he would have liked. After all, the only person who had ever really made Harry this mad was now 6 feet under several times over.  
  
This was not where Severus wanted to be, not now that he had a certain degree of freedom, the freedom he had been fighting for since his youth. The freedom had kept him fighting, when he had nothing else, and there were very few, perhaps only two reasons he would relinquish it. One was for the Headmaster, the man who he could look up to as a father figure when his own failed him, and Harry. There friendship had come to mean more to him than anything he had ever experienced, for this friendship he would do anything. At first this had disturbed the potions master, it had opened him up to new degrees of intimacy, which he had not been prepared for, and was, to be honest, unable to deal with. This had taken a lot of patience on Harry's side, it had taken patience, even when he had been under threat of death and in the midst of his NEWT exams, it had taken Harry falling ill with exhaustion, and spending a week in the hospital wing. It had taken Harry accepting Severus' lecture on the importance of time management with out a complaint, and then wishing him pleasant dreams as he left, for him to break down his self imposed walls and allow Harry in. Harry had known the moment it had happened; Severus had been leaving the hospital wing after lecturing Harry extensively about the importance of sleep, when he had heard a softly spoken;  
  
"Good night Severus, pleasant dreams."  
  
It had stopped him dead in his tracks as realisation washed over him, Harry had been patient with him constantly, he deserved better. He slowly turned on the spot to face the young man with so much power to change people, his eyes searching for any trace of the disregard he saw in so many faces as he looked at them, and found none. He slowly started walking back towards the hospital bed, and stopped as he came level with the young wizard. He slowly lifted a hand and placed it on Harry's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. Enquiring emerald eyes gazed back up at him, and he returned his gaze steadily.  
  
"I say these things Harry because I care, I'm just incapable of showing it in the usual manner." He started somewhat shakily "It has just occurred to me that you have been very patient with me when it's usually the teacher that is required to be patient. You have so much to face so quickly and I have unwittingly added to your burden, you do not need a snarky potions master, but a friend. So I will try, if you will allow an old man his slip ups." He watched the young man's prematurely tired and aged face spread into a weary grin, and then to a full blown smile.  
  
"You are not old Severus, but I will allow you a slip up or two with out question. I realised quickly that whilst attempting to earn you trust and friendship would be a lengthy process, it would with out a doubt be worth the effort." Was his sincere reply. It was rewarded with a tentative smile from the potions master, and not the condescending curl that many were accustomed to.  
  
"Good night Harry, Pleasant Dreams." For this reason Severus stayed, rooted to the spot in the hospital wing, ready to be patient with Harry for as long as it took, to make him understand how much his friendship meant to him.  
  
Meanwhile behind the curtain, Harry had used his wand-less magic to petrificus totalus the Headmaster, and now was grinning wolfishly, as he regarded the look of fear in the mans eyes. Whilst it was amusing for a second or two, the idea of a scared Dumbledore disturbed him, so he attempted to alleviate his fear by winking and smiling at him. This earned him a confused look, then a look of comprehension, as what was happening dawned on the old man.  
  
He stood from his hospital bed and cricked his neck, morphed his face into one of fury and then flung back the curtain in a dramatic fashion. At the opposite side of the room stood the man that had helped him through so much, and to the side his two friends, eyeing him wearily. He quickly used another wave of petrificus totalus on wand-less magic, much to the shock of the couple.  
  
"Severus Snape, I spent years earning your trust, literally! That is no great exaggeration, it literally took that long for you to trust me." He began Glaring at he man in question "and now I realise it should have been the other way round!" He barked, watching Severus flinch at his raised tone of voice, he hated to do so, but it was required to make their bond more equal, plus it was payback for years worth of potions lessons. "Harmless you said, will taste of strawberries you said, trust me you said!"  
  
Severus stood, calmly, watching Harry draw steadily nearer, listening to his words carefully. When Harry paused he jumped in  
  
"I am so sorry Harry, you were so patient with me, I was an old fool, and now I have manipulated your life again, it was the one thing you hated most, not being in control of your own life, and now I have taken away the freedom you've finally gained. I never meant to I swear, I will do all I can to reverse it, I will give you back your life." Severus rushed all this out in one long breath. Not daring to look away from Harry once. He was astonished to hear what Harry's reply was;  
  
"You misunderstand me Severus, I am merely dumfounded to hear you botched up a potion, and allowed me to test it, though I am slightly annoyed you apologised so quickly, I was intending to poke fun at you for at least a little while." Harry huffed at the last statement, but his face betrayed his joy, as his smiles were threatening to break forth at every point.  
  
"I, That is, what?" was the potions masters only reply, he had never stuttered before, which only added to the amusement of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"I wanted this Severus, I just didn't have the guts to say it." Was Harry's abashed reply. Severus' reaction unfortunately left him with out much reply, because he had fainted dead away, only to be caught by Harry's reflexes.  
  
TBC  
  
Very sorry for the lateness – work sent me to Dartmoor for a team building week – Bastards. Anyway – next chapter to follow, thank you to all reviewers. You're all lovely; even the somewhat critical Aria–fic. 


	4. What Do You Think You're Doing?

Turning The Tables  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
Summary: Severus and Harry are friends; Harry has finished school, defeated Voldermort and is working at the school as DADA professor. Assisting Severus one evening, Severus gets himself in trouble with the boy who lived.  
  
A/N: apparently there was not enough yelling – for comical value – so I'm working on it. Thank you for reviews....  
  
Feedback: Pretty please with a cherry on top?  
  
Harry glanced around the room as Severus lay out cold in his arms, he noticed the slightly bewildered face of Ron and Hermione and the ever twinkling eyes of Albus Dumbledore. He let out a sigh, and waved his arms towards those he had bound, freeing them with his wandless magic and then picked up Severus with ease, moving toward the hospital bed he had just vacated. He gently placed his friend on the bed, and moved a strand of hair from the mans closed eyes. His shoulders slumped slightly as he watched the unconscious potions master, he soon felt a hand laid on his shoulder and turned to face the man who had been like a substitute father to him.  
  
"Remember Harry, you both had to WANT this, it couldn't have happened any other way." The Headmaster offered with a wry smile.  
  
"I know Albus, but you are aware how stubborn Severus is" was Harry's soft reply, he then merely, sat in the chair next to the bed and with a wave of his hand, his hospital gown was transfigured into comfortable silken pyjama slacks and robe in a dark emerald green. Another wave of the hand and the curtains around the bed began to close, Albus kindly took the hint and retreated to bring Hermione and Ron out of their stupors. Once the curtain had closed, Harry used another wave of his hand to transfigure the potions master's robes into attire similar to his own, only this time in a deep blue, (Personally Harry thought that Sev wore a little too much black.) Then he simply took Severus' hand in his own and sat, waiting to see if Severus could ever admit to loving him.  
  
Severus stirred from his pleasantly numb state, and began assessing what he knew about where he was and what was happening, after all waking up from being unconscious was never a fantastic thing. What was the last thing that had happened? Harry, woke up, yelled, told him he wanted him... Harry wanted him... If it weren't so unlike him, Snape would be leaping for joy, as it was, there was a certain young wizard that deserved some payback. He started by opening his eyes and searching for his young companion, he found him sitting next to his bed in the hospital wing, slumbering silently. He smirked his evilest smirk, swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood before The Man Who Got Pissed Of By Voldermort To The Point Of Near Mad Like Rage, scowled, then yelled;  
  
"Harold James Potter! What do you think you're doing?!" 


	5. Ummm Oooppps?

Turning The Tables  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
Summary: Severus and Harry are friends; Harry has finished school, defeated Voldermort and is working at the school as DADA professor. Assisting Severus one evening, Severus gets himself in trouble with the boy who lived.  
  
A/N: I tried for more comical – hope I succeeded?  
  
Feedback: Pretty please with a cherry on top?  
  
As Severus stood before Harry preparing to shock him out of his peaceful slumber and earn some pay back, he wondered where every one else might be, looking out of the window, he guessed it was morning from the placing of the sun probably about breakfast time. He smirked his evilest smirk, stood before The Man Who Got Pissed Of By Voldermort To The Point Of Near Mad Like Rage, scowled, then yelled;  
  
"Harold James Potter! What do you think you're doing?!"  
  
At the sound Severus's voice Harry shot out of his seat and drew his wand from his left hip and levelled it at the source of the commotion in one swift, fluid motion, his eyes clear and immediately focused. At this point he saw a furious looking Severus at the tip of his wand and faltered for a moment, which as both Mad Eye Moody and Severus had spent the larger part of life drumming into him, was not something you should never ever do. In the blink of an eye the potions master snatched the wand from his grasp and had placed it alongside his own, leaving a wide-eyed DADA professor and a smirking Snape. Harry began to edge slowly away from the potions master, not liking the feral grin his friend held one little bit. This merely made Severus's smirk darker and more alarming, as he edged along with the Gryfindor never failing in his eye contact. Harry cleared his throat;  
  
"Um Severus? What did I do?" he asked tentatively "and why do you have my wand?" he added in a slightly nervous manner, though the pitch of his voice remained neutral. Severus eyed him for a moment before speaking, hi face still one of anger;  
  
"Well Mr Potter" he began spitting the name Potter, "It appears that your celebrity status has struck again Mr Potter, for it appears you think you can decide what happens to the both of us after a VERY unfortunate accident." He drawled as he began pacing around Harry, watching the younger man's reactions. Harry's face was a carefully schooled mask that showed very little to anyone, Severus huffed internally, he wanted to make Harry as upset as he had been, as nervous as he had been, obviously he had taught him too well. He tried again;  
  
"So Mr Potter, did you think it would be fun? To tell everyone you had the Great Bat tamed and house trained? Add the formidable potions master to your great list of exploits? Crack the joke that compared to me Voldermort was a cinch?" he enquired in a mocking tone, all the while, still circling Harry at a leisurely pace. Harry flinched slightly, but he quickly resumed his impassive face. Harry's youthful side longed to shout at his friend and tell him he was being idiotic, but the more adult side of him said that this was not all that was going on, that there was something more to what Severus was doing, Harry just wasn't sure if it was good or bad. Severus became inwardly gleeful as he observed Harry's momentary slip, and decided to up things a step a notch.  
  
"just because it was something you wanted Potter, you think you can have everything your own way. Well I'm telling you right here and now, your way is not my way! You may want me however I most certainly do not want...." He trailed off as he noticed Harry's previously stoic face transform into a grinning youthful expression, more befitting to his actual age than his normal wise, pensive look. What? Thought Severus. Does he not want me after all? Why is he smiling? Harry merely beamed,  
  
"Severus Snape, I knew you were more playful than you let on, but this is shocking! I must admit you are the most curious creature I have ever met, and I find myself wanting to know more and more of you. The spell wouldn't have worked if we both hadn't wanted it Sev, so I knew that I wanted you and now I know that you want me too, and so I have you cornered!" he added with almost a giggle. Severus merely looked enraged for a few seconds, then his smirk was replaced.  
  
"I'll give you 5 seconds head start Potter" was all he said. Harry frowned for a moment then widened his eyes, turned tail and sprinted out of the hospital wing laughing. Seconds later he was followed by a laughing Snape. Harry ran through the halls of Hogwarts, his bare feet hitting the stone at a furious pace, he could hear Severus close behind. Harry wasn't particularly paying attention to where he was going, nor had he realised he was still wearing the pyjama slacks and an open jacket that was flowing out behind him as he ran. Even at the furious pace he was running at, he was still chuckling as he went and he could hear Severus' answering chuckles close behind. Severus was gaining on him fast and Harry saw a set of doors dead ahead, he ran straight for them, and burst through them at top speed, thankful that they weren't locked.  
  
As Severus saw Harry burst through the doors, put on an extra burst of speed and launched himself at Harry's middle, tackling him to the ground laughing heartily as he did so. They landed in a heap of tangled limbs in what they hadn't noticed to be to the great hall, laughing together oblivious to the staff and students gaping at their two most serious professors wrestling in their night-ware in the middle of the great hall during breakfast.  
  
After a few minutes of grappling for control, Severus finally managed to straddle Harry and pin his arms above his head, they both paused in their laughter to gain their breath, it was at last they heard the headmaster clear his throat, and that they realised where they were. Obsidian and Emerald eyes widened comically as realisation struck, and they quickly scrambled to their feet, Severus offering Harry his hand, and once they were up, it wasn't released. There was an eerie silence over the great hall, until a lone clapping was heard from the top table, most people expected it to be Dumbledore, however it was Minervra who had stood and was now applauding the pair for their antics. One by one students and staff joined in the applause until the lone clap had become a deafening roar of applause, so the pair did all they could do, they bowed. Cheers were added to the applause as the bulk of staff and students applauded the hero's of the war, a few remained seated and silent, mostly those who had lost a lot during the war, and those who had not been publicly ousted as dark supporters. Then amidst the raucous din after their final bow, both Harry Potter and Severus Snape disappeared with a pop which sounded suspiciously like that of someone who had just used apparition...  
  
TBC – I want reviews! Lots (please!)  
  
Thank you to reviewers 


	6. What? How?

Turning The Tables  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
Summary: Severus and Harry are friends; Harry has finished school, defeated Voldermort and is working at the school as DADA professor. Assisting Severus one evening, Severus gets himself in trouble with the boy who lived.  
  
Some of you felt chapter 5 was a tad uncharacteristic – I get it that the whole hall wouldn't really applaud their greasy potions master, but hey – it was the boy who lived – the boy dun good, and lets face it; if you saw those two guys wrestling in their silk PJ's (shirts undone) wouldn't you applaud? I know I sure as hell would, and besides its fiction – we can take it anywhere – and that is why we love it so – there are no limits (obviously ff.net limits some things – but you get what I mean.) However I did say constructive criticism appreciated and I got no flames so thank you very very much to every one who reviewed – I'm going for 10 reviews per chapter  
  
Feedback: Pretty please with a cherry on top?  
  
The general applause that had been thundering through the great hall abruptly ceased with a collective gasp as the two professors disappeared with a pop, quickly the students turned to the headmaster in search of answers from the all-knowing old man. The line of professors looked generally aghast at the disappearance of their two colleagues in the middle of the great hall.  
  
"But you can't use apparition inside the Hogwarts grounds!" hissed Hermione to no one in particular. Suddenly a look of recognition passed over the Headmasters face.  
  
"Well it seems that my successor has been chosen!" he declared with a gleeful expression, "and about time too Minerva and I deserve a holiday! Now we can really look forward to the summer dear, we know the school will be in good hands when we hand over the reins to Harry," he added mischievously. Minerva's clouded expression cleared, as she comprehended Albus' words and she smiled, a rare sight for most of the school. Quickly the students at the front of the hall started whispering to those next to them sending back the information that the next Headmaster of Hogwarts had been chosen and that it was none other than Harry Potter.  
  
With a pop, Severus found himself suddenly within his quarters, still gripping the hand of the DADA professor. Harry watched gleefully as the potions masters eyes widened comically as he identified his surroundings, carefully holding back a snicker.  
  
"What? How?" Severus stuttered "how did you apparte inside the Hogwarts grounds? And into my chambers? Past my wards?!" he asked, shocked. Harry smiled serenely,  
  
"Hogwarts has chosen its next Headmaster, that gives me the privilege of being allowed to bend the wards to my will." He replied.  
  
"But Dumbledore, he couldn't, I don't understand! You're going to be the next headmaster?" Severus seemed to be having some trouble formulating sentences.  
  
"You have to have a certain amount of power and a certain amount of control over it before you can bend the wards, and what's more you have to have it by a certain age. Dumbledore had the power but he lacked the control until after he passed his 16th birthday." Harry explained, "and yes, I'm the Next Headmaster, I believe Albus wants me to take over control this summer." He added smirking slightly as he watched the potions master's reactions. Severus groaned.  
  
"A Potter as Headmaster, the school will end in ruins!" he moaned, Harry simply smirked harder. He moved to stand directly in front of the potions master and placed his hands on the elder mans hips, and looked up into the obsidian orbs that belonged to his soul mate as he felt long graceful arms envelope him in return.  
  
"Well..." he began, pausing to lightly kiss the lips that he had spent so long watching covertly, "After your little potions mishap" he paused again to kiss the afore mentioned lips again, "And you are the elder of the two of us" pausing for yet another kiss "technically I'm a Snape." He finished, looking into those eyes again. Severus smirked.  
  
"Indeed" and with that, he deftly picked up the DADA professor and quickly carried him into the bedroom, depositing him carefully upon the bed. "Well Headmaster Snape, congratulations, how would you like to celebrate?" he queried, with a raised eyebrow. Harry reached up and gently took hold of the robes of the man standing above him and pulled him nearer.  
  
"With a party, for staff and friends," he said watching Severus frown at the idea "however there is something more important I wish to celebrate now" he added "because technically I just got married and every one always looks forward to the wedding night" he finished, watching realisation dawn upon his lover face.  
  
"Well" Severus replied, "I had better oblige you then hadn't I?" he asked rhetorically, and lowered his mouth to that of his husbands. The kiss started slowly, tentatively but soon all their fears and hesitance disappeared and Severus had been pulled onto the bed aside Harry. Hands were entangled in long hair and placed on hips, as heat slowly built between them, neither in the mood to rush something so very important. Hands then began to wander, pulling off robes and mapping out the contours of the other man, learning, testing feeling. By the time their robes had adorned the floor the atmosphere in the room was hot and heavy despite the coldness of the dungeons. Both men groaned at their joining, enjoying the sensations of each other as they worked towards completion. At the time both had thought it was just the euphoria of their joining, so neither mentioned to the other the glow that had surrounded their partner during that wondrous evening. But they were both proved to be wrong, when Harry awoke a couple of months later to the sounds of Severus vomiting for the 5th morning that week.  
  
Should I continue to chapter 7 or does that end nicely? 


	7. I Know Something You Dont Know!

Turning The Tables  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
Summary: Severus and Harry are friends; Harry has finished school, defeated Voldermort and is working at the school as DADA professor. Assisting Severus one evening, Severus gets himself in trouble with the boy who lived.  
  
Wow. You liked chapter six huh? All the reviews! Wow, thank you to every one who reviewed – only one of you thought I should continue this as a separate story, so sorry but I went with the majority on this one.  
  
Feedback: Pretty please with a cherry on top?  
  
"Severus?" Harry called out, getting only a groan in response, he moved toward the bathroom to find his partner slumped next to the toilet. "I really think we should take you to Madame Pomfrey, this is the fifth time this week!" Harry exclaimed, with a worried expression as he knelt next to the potions master and gently moved his lovers' hair away form his face in a tender movement. Severus groaned and was about to brush the idea off when he caught site of Harry's face, it was full of fear and concern, and it was all for him.  
  
"Harry, it's just stomach flu or something, I'll be fine!" he stated, noting that the concerned look intensified rather than dissipated. "Look love, all this week I was sick in the morning and then I was fine later in the day, it's just the mornings, it'll pass I'm sure of it." He added. As he thought about it, there was something amiss with what he had just said, and a frown marred his brow as he wondered in his ill state what it might be. Important words in that sentence he thought Well there's all week, sick, it'll pass, mornings. Time frame is unhelpful, so I'll ignore the all week bit and I bloody hope this passes so I'll ignore it'll pass that leaves me with mornings and sickness. he concluded So, mornings and sickness, mornings and sickness he thought over and over. Oh dear Merlin. Morning sickness Severus' face quickly lost the little colour it held.  
  
Harry had been watching his lovers' train of thought flashing past his eyes, and knew better than to try and interrupt. He remained next to him, silently stroking his back until Severus' mind had finished its wander. He noticed his face pale suddenly and asked quickly  
  
"Severus? Do you feel ill again?" his concern was evident to Severus, however he wasn't so sure that Harry would be quite so concerned when he knew the reason for his vomiting. Harry was a young wizard, and had been bound to something or other his entire life, he was finally free to do as he wished, would he want a child? A child would bind them for life, could he ask that of Harry? He needed to think, he needed to find out if he was going to raise this child on his own. He turned to face his green eyed lover, and gathered himself enough to speak.  
  
"I think I would like to back to bed" he whispered quietly, his eyes were soft and almost sorrowful, there wasn't even a trace of the mask he'd worn for so many years. He sounded and looked as weak as he felt, something he'd wouldn't have allowed anyone but Harry to see. This made Harry worry even more, and without a word, he gently stroked the elder mans cheek, offered him a small smile of reassurance, then effortlessly scooped him up in his arms and carried him back to bed. He placed him gently on the bed they shared, and drew the sheets up over him, pausing to tuck his hair behind his ear and caress his cheek once more.  
  
"What's wrong love?" he asked gently. Severus looked up into those beautiful green eyes, and suddenly felt an immense sorrow that he might not get to stare into them for much longer, and he could not help the sudden steady flow of tears that ran down his cheeks. Harry gasped. Not in all the years he'd known Severus had he seen the man cry, not even under the all the curses he'd had thrown at him in his time. The 'over grown bat' was no where within this man, this broken man before him, and Harry had never seen him looking so small. The sight made his own eyes well up, and he moved quickly upon the bed and half sat leaning up against the head board, pulled the weeping man into his arms and held him. Severus easily allowed it, and clung to Harry's embrace, as the young professor hushed him quietly and told him how much he loved him. Severus soon fell into an uneasy sleep, and Harry dared not move from his side, he stayed and stroked his hair as he slept. He summoned a house elf, and ordered some broth for Severus should he choose to have it when he woke, and set a charm on it to keep it hot. Some few hours later, Severus awoke to the feeling of his lover still stroking his hair, and smiled weakly. Harry loved him, that was sure enough, but would he want a child? Severus felt the need to find out, and rather quickly. He moved slightly to let Harry know that he was awake, and was greeting with a tentative smile, which he returned. He sat up slightly, thankful that his nausea had passed, but did not remove himself from Harry's arms. He gratefully accepted the cup of warm broth that was offered, and thanked Harry for his foresight. He was quietly pondering how broach the subject of children with subtlety, when he heard a tapping at the window.  
  
Harry watched Severus with curiosity, he was better than before but not his usual self, nervous maybe. He looked up when he heard the tapping at their window, with a wave of his hand the window was opened and the owl flew across to perch on Harry's knee. Harry removed the letter and summoned some owl treats, he fed a few to the owl quickly and then it flew off. Harry looked down at the envelope, and smiled, he noticed Severus looking mildly interested,  
  
"It's from 'Mione" he offered and opened the letter, "they have some news they want to tell us in person" he continued, "quite important? Want me to go see them alone? And let you rest? Or shall we have them up here?" he asked quietly, not sure if Severus was up to having company.  
  
"If it's important, then we'd better have them up here, I'm feeling much better for that broth anyway" Severus responded, curious to know what the Weasley couple could have to say that was important. With their friendship with Harry he knew they would not over exaggerate the word important. Harry nodded and went to fire call his friends, whilst Severus went to clean his teeth to remove the horrid taste that vomiting always leaves in your mouth. By the time he had emerged from the bathroom, donned a dressing gown and sat on the sofa in their living quarters, the couple were knocking on the door. Harry quickly strode across the room to open the door, and greeted his old friends warmly and beckoned them in. He and Ron engaged in bear hug, the most manly option, whereas Hermione received a warm embrace and a kiss on the cheek. Once they were all seated, the two couple on sofas facing each other, Harry let his curiosity get the better of him.  
  
"Well? What have you got to tell us that was so important" he asked in a good-natured manner, eyeing the couple as they fidgeted on the sofa. They seemed perfectly happy, so Harry was un-concerned; merely anxious to know what ever it was they had to say. Ron and Hermione exchanged a glance and a smile before Hermione spoke;  
  
"Well I'm sorry to say it Severus, but there will be another Weasley for you to teach in another eleven years" she said with smile, a smile that turned into an outright laugh at the looks of realisation that settled upon her friends faces.  
  
Harry's mind took only a second to process what Hermione meant, his eyes went wide and a grin spread across his face, he jumped out of his seat and pulled Ron into an enthusiastic hug, he turned to Hermione and checked himself, carefully embracing her, as if she might break. Severus watched the scene with a gentle smile, no trace of a smirk was offered he happily congratulated the couple in his quiet manner and they accepted it with equal happiness. It was his way, and they knew it.  
  
"This calls for celebration!" Harry exclaimed "Champagne!" he decided – and he headed for the kitchen, stopping only to squeeze Severus' shoulder as he passed. Hermione silently followed. Ron's eyes followed his wife until she reached the kitchen.  
  
Ron leant forward in his seat, and whispered "So when's your baby due?" watching all colour drain from Severus' face. 


	8. Sevvy!

Turning The Tables

Chapter 8 – Sevvy!!!!

Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
Summary: Severus and Harry are friends; Harry has finished school, defeated Voldermort and is working at the school as DADA professor. Assisting Severus one evening, Severus gets himself in trouble with the boy who lived.Lots of you seemed to be amazed that Ron figured it out first; it's not that unbelievable is it? I mean sure the guy can be pig headed, but honestly he's a grown man now, with a woman and a baby on the way. The golden trio long ago resolved their issues with Severus, its all good. This goes out to A Bad Name – she may be a ho – but she's alright really.  
  
Feedback: Pretty please with a cherry on top?

"How?" was the only sentence that Severus could utter, in his ashen faced shocked state. "How?!" he repeated, panic setting in, if Ron knew, he might tell Harry, and Harry might leave him, or maybe he knew already! No, he thought he can't know, I'd sense his anger, through the bond, wouldn't I?

"Calm down mate" Ron said quickly, noticing Severus pallor "Oh god, you did know you're pregnant didn't you?" he has asked hurriedly. Severus wasn't so shocked that he couldn't appreciate the humour of what Ron had just said, and snorted quietly with laughter, in turn Ron did the same, easing the situation greatly.

"Seriously" Severus began, "How did you know I'm pregnant? I only figured it out this morning" he continued in hushed tones, not wanting Harry to hear their conversation.

"You remember my speciality at St Mungos? Healing sensor? Thing I've trained in for 3 years? Worked as for 2? Considered something of an expert?" Ron chided gently, Severus must really be in a state, he thought, that wasn't a good sign. Severus buried his head in his hands, regretting his stupidity,

"Please don't tell Harry" he begged quietly, not caring that his desperation was evident.

"Why in Merlins name not?" Ron exclaimed, of all Severus' predicted reactions, he didn't think this would be the result.

"He's so young, he won't want a child yet, I can't loose him, just let me have a bit more time with him, and then I can disappear and he won't be forced into something he's not ready for." Severus was begging, and begging a Weasley at that, but he didn't care. To his great surprise Ron barked out a hearty laugh.

"Oh Severus you fool!" he began, "You have to stop looking at what other people would do or want, and start looking at what Harry wants! Harry doesn't fit the mould for most men his age. Think about it for more than second, get past your own fears and think about Harry, what has he been without since the day he received that 'famous' scar? Or that day at the ministry when Sirius fell through the veil?" he asked eagerly, leaning forward in his seat, he could plainly see realisation hadn't struck yet. "A family Severus, Harry longs for a family of his own" he finished. As Severus sat their plainly struggling to process this information, Ron noticed, through the slightly ajar door, Hermione hugging Harry, barely catching what she said, he smiled. "You don't believe me? Come sneak a listen to what Hermione and Harry are chatting about, he stood and pulled Severus to his feet. Indicating that they should be quiet, they moved to the door and began to listen.

Meanwhile

"Mione, I'm so happy for you!!! You and Ron, a baby! You look so happy, if I didn't love you so much I'm sure I'd be green with jealousy!" He quickly hugged her once more, then went to search for champagne glasses. Hermione giggled slightly as she leant against the counter watching her friend, she'd always marvelled at Harry's ability to rally himself after all his hardships, and still have enough heart to be exuberantly happy for his friends. Many other people would have taken this time to be a little selfish with their time and emotions, it would be natural really she mused, and she and Ron would have accepted it readily after all he had done, but not only had he remained their selfless friend but he had taken the time and patience to befriend Severus, to draw him from the state that many expected Harry to enter. Of course she corrected, that hadn't been entirely selfless, Harry had been crushing on Severus for many years by this point. Hermione's mind then turned to Harry's last comment, he was envious of her pregnancy! The idea made her eyes widen in surprise, but as she quickly thought about it some more it shouldn't do. The reason Harry stuck by his friends so steadfastly was that he considered the family, after all, after Sirius fell into the veil, they were all Harry had, but she had always known he longed for family. Goodness knows, she thought, the Weasleys were fantastic for him, and always included him as if one of their own but they also served as a bitter reminder of what he didn't have, though Harry never said a word, and was never ungrateful for Mrs Weasleys mothering or Bill's 'big brother' chats about his preferred sexual orientation. But he plainly longed for a family of his own, and for once Hermione could see past his happy façade. Harry was now rooting at the back of a cupboard, still searching for champagne glasses, Hermione decided to say something, she walked over to Harry and tapped his shoulder gently, Harry looked up from the cupboard enquiringly, his hazel eyes gleaming up at her, he stood.

"Harry, you're allowed to be envious of our expanding family, as long as you don't become bitter about it of course. I know you want a family, and I know how badly you want one," she inhaled and placed two hands on his shoulders "You will have your family one day" she finished with conviction. Harry hadn't felt as relieved nor as exposed as he did now for quite while, he kept his real emotions closely guarded, but he was surprised to feel such relief that someone else knew his wishes for a family. He also found that he didn't feel nearly so guilty now that Hermione knew of his envy, and more so that she understood it. He let his happy façade drop and gave her a sad smile;

"Don't get me wrong 'Mione, I really am happy for you, but Merlin how I want a family of my own." He said softly, but the strength of want in his tone of voice shook Hermione deeply, and she immediately drew him into a hug.

"Have you talked to Severus about it?" she asked him quietly. Harry sniffed, quietly and didn't remove himself from the hug.

"No 'Mione, he hasn't fully accepted me yet, let alone a little one. I love him, so I'm being patient, I know he's had it hard, so I'm just letting him accept me on his own, I won't push him, he's had enough of that already." He replied, but it was evident by his tone he was a little bitter over it. Hermione pulled back from the hug and looked him in the face, frowning slightly, she searched his face quickly, then asked;

"What do you mean he's not accepted you? You're bonded to each other aren't you?" Harry could see her mentally checking all she knew on soul mates. There was no use lying.

"I can sense him, all but a few selected things that he is subconsciously blocking from me, but he senses very little of me, I thought this was a bit odd, but I didn't want to worry him, and just let him think I had about the same level. But it was nagging at me, so I looked it up. It's all to do with levels of acceptance, surety and trust. Not love though, I know he loves me, but he isn't certain of me yet, I guess its something to do with is past and his ability to allow people into his life, and his heart. But I love him, so I'll wait for him." He finished with conviction,

"Oh Harry" she was half sadness, half exasperation, not at Harry, nor Severus, merely their misfortune after all they had done for the world, they should be happy she thought angrily.

"Of course it doesn't make it easy to keep noble secrets like that when the person in question hides behind doors with your husband" Harry added wryly, He had only just noticed Severus' presence, oh no, he thought, what will Severus say to all this? Hermione spun round to see a sheepish Ron and a stunned Severus in the doorway.

He'll wait for me, thought Severus in shocked, giddy delight, he wants a family! Oh Merlin how have I not seen this?! How could I think he would leave me because I was carrying his child? Along with all the shame that this realisation bought, a new presence in his mind crashed its way in. Had he not realised what it was he would have worried, but after hearing what Harry had just said, he knew it was the bond, rightfully linking them, as it should have all those months ago. He immediately felt Harry's worry at his reaction to the situation, and decided their time for games and secrets should have ended long ago. He swept across the floor in one quick fluid motion and gathered Harry in his arms, kissing him soundly on the lips. As soon as their lips met they both gasped at the feel of their magic transferring and mingling with their counterparts, combining them wholly, just as two bonding souls should. Neither could walk away from the other now, even if they wanted to, they now had a heavy dependency on each other, and as it turns out, it was just the way they wanted it.

Hermione and Ron watched in awe as their friends were surrounded by a gentle orange glow, almost as if they were standing before a sunset, hands raising to tangle in lengthy hair, eyes shut to the spectacle they were creating.

As they pulled apart, breathing heavily, Harry kept his eyes closed, smiling as Severus kissed his brow, he could feel Severus wholly now, his contentment, his relief, and best of all his love. There was still one secret part of him, Harry could feel it nagging at him, but was too happy to care too much, the only reason it bothered him more than before, was that Severus was now concealing it on purpose.

Severus had never seen anything more beautiful to him that Harry at that moment, with his black lashes soft against his cheeks, and his dark silver streaked hair mussed by Severus' own hand, lips pink from being kissed. He really did have the beauty of an elf Severus decided amusedly.

"So my lovely Elf, I have something to say about what you were telling our dear Hermione earlier." Severus began, Harry looked up apprehensively,

"Which bit Sevvy?" he asked, keeping the tone at the same level as Severus, light and easy.

"The bit about family" Severus continued, trying to ignore Ron, who was attempting not to snigger in the background.

"Severus, I will not rush, nor push you into this, I will wait for you to be ready, even if I wait for ever" Harry began wanting to reassure him, Severus quickly cut him off with an amused smirk;

"How does 6 months suit you?"


	9. What Do You Mean 6 Months?

Turning The Tables

Chapter 9 – What do you mean 6 months?

Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
Summary: Severus and Harry are friends; Harry has finished school, defeated Voldermort and is working at the school as DADA professor. Assisting Severus one evening, Severus gets himself in trouble with the boy who lived.

Thank you for my reviews, i love you guys

Confusion crossed Harry's face, as he tried and failed to understand what Severus meant. 

"6 Months? What do you mean 6 months?" he asked, causing Severus and Ron to laugh, Hermione didn't laugh outright, but her delighted smile gave away the fact she'd cottoned on. The laughter just made Harry more confused, "What?" he asked, causing them all to laugh and smile even more. Finally, when Severus could catch his breath he placed both his hands on Harry's shoulders, and manoeuvred them both back into the living room, sitting them both on the sofa.

"Harry" Severus began, looking him in the face, whilst trying to keep his straight, the whole thing had suddenly become very funny. "You know how I've been rather unwell in the mornings this last week?" he asked, still smiling, which only served to confuse Harry more.

Why does he look happy about being ill?! Harry thought, his frown deepening, There's a blatant link here that I'm obviously missing.

"Well I found out why" he continued cautiously Harry continued to frown, however when Severus went to say something more he held up a hand to quiet him.

"Shhh – I'm making the connection – just slowly" Harry told him, causing Severus to chuckle. Harry closed his eyes ok, been ill, bad thing, but he's happy about it. Either mentally ill or it's a positive illness Harry thought hard Ok, not getting the positive illness thing, other information; 6 months, what's happening in 6 months?! We were talking about waiting for a family, 6 months, positive illness, holy crap! Harry's eyes opened and went as wide as saucers

"Sev? Are you? Are we?" he stuttered

"Pregnant?" Severus finished for him, Harry nodded dumbly, "Yes" he replied with a smile, Harry whooped, and jumped up, pulled Severus to his feet and waltzed him around the room laughing as he did so. Before Severus could become dizzy, Harry scooped him up, and placed him on the sofa, pressing a kiss to his lips, then began dancing round the room again laughing and shouting. Suddenly he spotted Hermione and Ron in the door way to the kitchen, and ran towards them, he spun Hermione around and kissed her on the cheek, before turning to Ron and hugging him whilst jumping up and down, which only served to jostle Ron a great deal, and ruff his hair up, but Ron merely grinned at his friend. As he had a sudden thought, he abruptly stopped jumping and ran back across the room, sliding the last three feet on his knees to halt at Severus' feet. He grinned, almost manically, at Severus and reached a hand out to place it on his lovers abdomen, closing his eyes and using his wandless magic he began to murmur a spell, one he'd come across a while ago, and for some reason memorised before he knew wizards could become pregnant.

The other three watched in fascination as small balls of coloured light started circling Severus and Harry, slowly they started moving to focus in an area next to Harry. Next the colours started forming a picture in the middle of the air, Harry's eyes were still tightly shut, and they remained that way until he heard the gasp from the other occupants of the room, at which point he opened his eyes to see a picture of himself and Severus, holding a newborn baby girl.

"Sevvy; that's our baby!" Harry managed to choke out, unable to tear his eyes away from the picture in front of him to look at his lover. Severus' only reply was to lay his hand over Harry's and stare at the picture before him, with just as much awe as Harry did.

To one side, Hermione looked at her husband, and saw tears chorusing down his face, she smiled softly

"Hey" she chided, "You didn't cry when I told you about our baby" she didn't really mean it, but Ron obviously felt the need to explain.

"Oh 'Mione, don't you see? Harry finally has what no one deserves more!" he said with passion and conviction, "He has done what very few people have had the courage to do, and he's been deprived of so much! But he still lives with a smile and a good word for any one. We have had family all our lives, and of course I'm overjoyed we're having a baby, a family of our own. But I love Harry just as much as any of my brothers, and he's wanted this for so long, but a great friendship, isn't the same." Ron's tears were flowing freely now, "We know what it is to have the love of family, but we will never ever appreciate it like Harry can now. I'm not saying no one will love their child as much, I'm saying that no one else could appreciate that love as much as he will, two very different things." He finished with a great sniff, causing Hermione to hug him gently.

"Severus too, he has been through more than I care to even think about, he deserves it just as much as Harry does. All the same reasons apply to him." Ron continued.

"Ronald Weasley, I have never heard anything so sentimentally profound in my life" she smiled at him, and then added "And I can't quite believe **_you_** said it." Ron turned to her in disbelief, and not until he noticed she was now smirking did he stop spluttering.

"I'll have you know, my wife has helped me acquire a sensitive side" he said with an abundance of haughtiness for effect, Hermione smiled. It was his turn to add something belatedly, "It's true what they say you know," he paused to allow Hermione to look at him enquiringly, "It helps to have it beaten into you" he finished. Hermione's eyes widened comically, and she whacked him on the back of his head

"Why you little..." she never finished her sentence; Ron had descended his lips upon his wife's. Once she had been kissed into silence, he then quietly removed her to the kitchen, to allow Harry and Severus some space.

Severus and Harry were still staring in awe at the picture before them, Severus didn't move, he didn't want the spell to end and didn't want to jeopardise the beautiful picture before them. Harry regained enough control over his emotions to look at his lover, Severus' eyes were shining with his tears of happiness at seeing their baby. Knowing he couldn't keep the picture materialised for long, he used his free hand to squeeze his Severus' shoulder to warn him he was releasing the spell. Severus nearly cried out as the image of their baby disappeared, rationally he knew it was silly but he was pregnant for Merlin's sake, he doubted he'd ever be rational again.

Harry immediately sensed Severus' distress, and to lighten his mood he squeezed his shoulder once more and said, in a dead serious tone

"Oh no, that's devastating!" Severus' eyes went wide with panic and turned abruptly in his seat to face Harry properly.

"What? What?!" he asked quickly, suddenly more afraid than he could ever remember being.

"Poor kid has my hair!" Harry struggled to keep his tone serious. Severus' expression went straight from afraid to death glare, a lengthy silence prevailed, whilst Harry awaited whatever scathing punishment that he knew was coming his way. The glare was suddenly replaced by a smirk;

"I'll give you 5 seconds head start Potter." And with that Harry quickly turned tail, Sprinting through the kitchen startling Hermione and Ron, and then through another door and toward the bed room he and Severus shared. Seconds later Severus sprinted past, calling;

"Great to see you, sorry pressing matter of a insolent Gryffindor that needs taking down a peg or two!" But as he reached the door he skidded to a stop and ran back to Ron, "Sorry that was rude, thanks for helping me see I was being an idiot." Then he promptly hugged a startled but happy Ron, "If you tell anyone I said that I'll tell everyone you had a crush on Draco Malfoy, and that I found you're little love shrine to him at school. Come for dinner tomorrow and we can talk properly?" The couple nodded mutely through their shock, and Severus grinned, then sprinted off in pursuit of his green eyed lover. He shouted

"Elf boy! You'd better be hiding from me, I could kill you for that!"

Feedback: Pretty please with a cherry on top? 


	10. What Are You Hiding From Me?

Turning The Tables

Disclaimer: Not mine

Thank you reviewers, i love you all very much. Please sir, can i have some more?

Chapter 10 – What are you hiding from me?!?!

Severus and Harry spent that evening, talking and apologising for secrets that shouldn't have been secret. Ron and Hermione Came to dinner the next evening, and they talked, Hermione and Severus compared notes, and Harry and Ron fantasized about teaching their future children Quiddich, all in all life was progressing nicely for the two couples, time passed, pregnancies evolved, and unfortunately for Harry, so did mood swings.

Harry knew it was simply because Severus' body wasn't used to the abundance of female hormones that accompanied pregnancy, so he bore it all with out complaint, comforted, cajoled and acted as a magical sponge for Severus' magical outbursts (he still had a singed eyebrow from when Severus had got frustrated with his recent potions experiment) and never once raised his voice, in rare moments of clarity, Severus marvelled at his patience, though found it hard to express to Harry. When Severus needed space, Harry gave it to him, when he needed someone there for him, he appeared miraculously. In short, Harry was being the perfect partner, and it annoyed Severus to no end. Severus was fully aware, that if their roles were reversed, he would be nowhere near as comforting to Harry and Harry would be nowhere near as cranky about it, and that irked him. His main source of consolation was the fact that Hermione was going through exactly the same thing, and Ron was doing no where near as well as Harry, and it showed. Ron was in a constant state of nerves since his wife's latest set of outbursts, and whenever Hermione bade him to do something, it was done in a flustered hurry. At about 2am the previous morning, Severus had walked to the kitchens, due to the fact it felt like his little girl was doing quiddich training in the womb, and he had a craving for kippers and marmalade, when he had seen Ron sprint in and ask the elves for pumpkin ice cream with salad cream, looking slightly frantic. Trying not smirk, he asked;

"Is everything quite alright Ron?" he asked, Ron spun slightly and seemed to notice him for the first time, taking a proper look at him you could see he was a mess, he had dark circles about his eyes, his face was pale and his robs creased and displaced on his defeated frame, he looked close to tears.

"Hermione had a craving, I can't quite seem to get anything right, she gets very upset with me, I do try, I just wish she didn't hate me so much right now" it hadn't seemed possible but Ron looked all the worse for admitting his troubles. Deciding to take pity on him, Severus stood, and manoeuvred him onto a bench, he then conjured a quill and some parchment, and wrote Hermione a note, saying he was very sorry but needed Ron's assistance, and if she needed any thing, to fire call Harry, finally he turned to the house elf that had appeared with the bizarre concoction, and asked him to take the ice cream and note to Hermione. Ron was sitting at the table, head in his hands, his hair even more wild, Severus carefully lowered himself onto the bench next to him.

"Ron, I can tell you, without a doubt, that Hermione defiantly doesn't hate you" he said quietly, and placed a hand on the young mans shoulder, Ron turned to look at him, distraught with his situation,

"She tells me she does, that its my own bloody fault for getting her pregnant, that I'll be a terrible father, and I'll drop the baby, I never could get anything right" Severus, along with his sympathy, felt a deep twinge of guilt, he vaguely remembered saying similar things to Harry.

"Ron, I cannot imagine a Weasley who would not make a fantastic parent, I know, from personal experience that everything Hermione is saying, is purely pregnancy hormones, and that as soon as she has a level headed second she will regret ever saying such things" Severus offered, hoping to Merlin that Harry hadn't believed him when he'd said such things.

Seemingly bolstered by the words, Ron gave a weary grin; "Thanks Severus, I really needed that, I somehow know you wouldn't lie to me." He chuckled slightly, "Complete opposite to my school years though, just shows what a Pratt I was really." Severus raised an eyebrow,

"I shall refrain from comment Mr Weasley, and keep my hormones in check." Ron chuckled again.

"Well you seem fairly rational, do you think Harry would swap until the babies are born?" he joked, Severus frowned a little;

"I think I may have been just as hard on Harry as Hermione has been on you, if not worse" Ron looked surprised,

"Really, Harry said you'd been fine, not a single hormone induced tantrum!" Severus just stared in disbelief. Ron sensed that Severus wasn't quite sure how to deal with this news, and left, quietly thanking him. With a busy mind, Severus headed back to his chambers.

As he gave the password and entered the chambers he and Harry shared, he immediately noticed his partner, asleep at his desk, parchment sprawled around him, quill dangling from his loose fingers. Severus smiled, he really was very lucky to be with this man, as he slowly neared, to wake his partner, he noticed the some of the pages seemed to be full of the same sentence over and over again, he looked more closely and read the words;

"It's not me, It's the hormones." There were pages and pages, and if he didn't feel quite so guilty, he would have chuckled at Harry's silent mantra. He was just going to take a closer look at the other papers surrounding the desk, when Harry stirred, then quickly woke, and sat up, his life of battle had taught him to wake quickly, and he'd never lost that particular habit. Noticing Severus he smiled, and quickly gathered the papers haphazardly into his desk drawer before quickly asking if Severus needed anything. Severus smiled, he really was very thoughtful and self sacrificing, he always thought of others first, and it made a nice change for Severus to be thought of first for a change. He held out his hand and waited for Harry to take it, before leading him to the sofa before the fire, once they were comfortably entwined upon the couch, Severus hands buried in the long thick strands of Harry's hair, gently massaging his scalp, Severus began talking.

"Harry, I know I've been absolutely horrible to you in the last few months, spectacularly horrible infact, and I know its poor reasoning, but hormones are killing me! And you were doing everything so perfectly, it just made me angrier! Because I know that if it were the other way round, I wouldn't cope at all as well as you." Severus had lowered his eyes, apologies were never easy for him, but they were especially hard to say to Harry. Harry shifted position so that they were now laying toe to toe, his frame bent back slightly, so allow for the swelling in Severus' abdomen, he pulled his chin up level, and placed a feather light kiss on his lips.

"I know Severus" Severus tensed slightly, it was unperceivable, but for some unknown reason he didn't want to be Severus to Harry anymore, he actually wanted to be called 'Sevvy', not that there was a chance in hell he'd admit it, nor let anyone else hear him being called 'Sevvy'.

"I know Sevvy" Severus' eyes shot to Harry's, how did he_ do_ that?! It was exactly what he wanted, to make him feel like Harry's own, someone special, he'd never have said it out loud in a million years, but Harry_ knew_! He gave a short dry chuckle;

"How do you do that Elf-Boy? How do you always know exactly what I need?" his eyes were imploring, Harry sensed he really needed to know.

"With cravings and stuff? Well that, I confess, is a useful spell I found in a wizzarding maternity book, it alerts me to when and what you're craving, be it food or time alone or a hug or something, but the things like that; the Sevvy thing, that's just me, you tensed, just a little, and I thought it might be what you wanted." It was Harry's turn to look away, his cheeks were pink, Severus laughed, and hugged him tightly, it made him feel better to know there was just a little magic involved, and happy to think Harry had the sense to read up on the matter.

"Good God I love you" Harry returned the embrace whole heartedly, and they stayed that way for a fair while, finally Severus spoke "I liked your mantra by the way," Harry buried his head in Severus' chest and Severus swore he could feel the heat of his cheeks as he blushed into his robe, and they both laughed again. Merlin it felt nice to be in Harry's arms like this, thought Severus, and he suddenly felt a pang of sympathy for Ron.

"Would you teach Ron the spell? The poor guy is having a terrible time of it, and I'll have a chat to 'Mione" Severus said, and Harry nodded his agreement, both of them loathed to move, but the couch wouldn't be comfortable for long, Harry looked up;

"Bed?" he asked, Severus nodded his agreement, but stayed, watching his partner in the glow of the fire for a moment or two, the light was catching on the silver streaks in Harry's hair, and his luminous green eyes reflected all the emotion of the evening back up at him, suddenly 'bed' seemed the best idea he'd heard in a while. Then he remembered he was 7 months pregnant, and his face fell slightly, how could Harry even thing of fancying a beached whale?! Tears were forming at the corners of his eye before he even thought about stopping them. By the time the first fat tear rolled down Severus cheek, Harry was already on his feet, scooping his husband into his arms, not once showing any sign he was too heavy, and moved toward the bedroom, he placed Severus on the bed, caressed his cheek, then moved swiftly into the bathroom. Moments later he reappeared, took Severus by the hand and gently pulled him into the bathroom, Severus gaped. The tub was full of warm foamy water, with a hint of lavender, and many tiny floating candles hovered about the tub, and one of Severus' favoured classical tunes permeated the air softly. Harry immediately began unbuttoning Severus' robes and under garments, followed by his own, he then swooped his husband up once more and carefully climbed into the tub. Once they were both settled in the warm water, with Severus leaning against Harry's muscular chest, Harry proceeded to show his husband, just how much he could fancy a 'beached whale'. Several times over.

Once Harry felt the Severus was happy, and by this time extremely drowsy, he lifted them both from the tub, towelled them off, dressed them both in pyjama trousers, and got them both into bed. With Severus spooned against him, they were nearly asleep when Severus mumbled;

"What was on the other bits of paper?" Harry smiled and kissed his neck;

"It's a secret, Sevvy." He whispered back, Severus frowned slightly,

"Elf-Boy, What are you hiding from me?" was the last thing either of them remembered, as they slipped into a joint deep slumber.


	11. Who Is What?

Turning The Tables

Disclaimer – Most Definitely Not Mine!!!!!!!

A/N: Apologies for the delay, real life has a nasty tendency to get in the way, please still love me and review me, I couldn't cope if you didn't eyes start to tear I didn't mean to leave it so long, I tried I really did sobs. Admittedly this is a little short, but the next chapter is all but complete and I just had to leave you on a cliffhanger. Looks sheepish I need at least 10 reviews for this chapter though…

Chapter 11 – Who is what?

The embers of the fire whilst fascinating, were not enough to distract one extremely agitated Severus Snape from the source of his agitation. That source was of course named Harry Potter, or Golden Boy, or Gryffindor Brat, or Elf Boy, or Insufferable, or Boy Who Lived, or Man That Got Pissed Off With Evil Dark Lord And Finally Killed Him… you get the point, whatever people decided on calling him, he was the source of agitation to Severus Snape, not even potions had been able to distract him. The Potions Master had been sitting before the fire, silently fuming at the amount of time his partner had been spending from home, where did he go, what did he do and most importantly, who with. It was the last part that was driving him mad, who was keeping Harry from him, him and their child. He'd had enough, he was going to confront Harry, and he was going to do it as soon as he walked through that door. If the rumours had been true, and Snape really had been able to produce death rays from his eyes, the poor door wouldn't have stood a chance.

oOoOo

Harry grinned at Ron from his position on the floor, he was pleasantly knackered, various items lay scattered around him including both their shirts, both of the men were sweaty and out of breath, Harry grinned again,

"We did it," he panted,

"We sure did mate" Ron panted back, grinning "And boy did we do it well!" they both laughed as they continued to try and regain their breath, still grinning madly, not moving from the floor.

oOoOo

"Harry! I demand that you tell me _right_ now, what in Merlin's name you think you are doing!" Severus was clearly seething, outside the door to their chambers, two first years quickened their pace, not wanting to meet the wrath of the Slytherin head of house. Harry winced, it was never a good idea to be on the wrong side of Severus, everyone knew that, but to be on the wrong side of Severus for holding out on him, that was a whole new level of trouble. Not to mention the fact that the man was pregnant, and had all kinds of hormones.

"Sev, hun, look" he started, but the potions master wasn't having any of it, he was tired of hearing Harry sneak out of their chambers late at night, tired of hearing vague excuses. Whilst Harry could dodge and dive on the Quidditch pitch, he was useless at lying, specifically to Severus.

"Who is it?" he ground out through clenched teeth, stopping Harry dead in his tracks, Harry immediately looked confused,

"Huh?" he questioned, frowning with confusion and turning to look behind him, then looking at the door, "did some one knock?" he asked

"Don't play cute with me!" Severus snapped, had Harry not been so confused he would have said he was cute, and there was no playing involved at all, but he sensed that this was slightly more serious so instead kept his mouth shut.

"You've got to give me slightly more to go on here Sev, who is what? And where? And when wouldn't go amiss either!" Harry's expression was imploring, Severus forced himself to continue looking straight at him.

"Who is it" he shouted, "that you have been sneaking out to see at God knows what ever hours in the morning! Who makes you late back in the evenings? Who" he took a shuddering breath, "Who is it, that you choose over me, and" another shuddering breath, he was dangerously close to tears "and our baby!"

A/N: Review meeeeeee, Review meeeeeeeeeee, beforei melt and DIE!


	12. I Beg Your Pardon?

Turning The Tables

Disclaimer – Most Definitely Not Mine!!!!!!!

A/N: woo! Am soooo very much on a roll with the writing, I said 10 reviews for the last chapter, and wow – you guys delivered 4 extra (didn't really expect or deserve it after such a long hiatus!!) But I'm now going to ask you to click on my author page, then go to stories authored, and click on my other two stories, in particular – a pirates life for me – because It only has one lonely review – and that one lonely sad review needs friends – lots of them – even if its to tell me I'm naff – I'd appreciate it. Both a Pirates Life For Me and They All Fall Down are to be updated by the end of this week! And as to the melting and dieing thing, which may of you thought wouldn't happen – it was a close run thing especially when 's servers went down, but thanks to the cold local climate – I survived to write another chapter, but I warn you it could still happen. Oooh! and Turning The Tables is getting translated into German - woot!

Chapter 12 – I beg your pardon?

"What do you mean Sev? The last few weeks I've been spending a lot of time with Ron, but for good reason" Harry sounded genuinely confused, but Severus was too upset to register this.

"You're leaving me here alone at night to carry on with Ron Weasley of all people?!" Severus thundered, Harry immediately looked stricken at the suggestion, and could do nothing but gape.

Silence reigned through the chambers, Severus had calmed his breathing, for the sake of his child, but the tears that had been threatening to fall were now streaming down his cheeks, though his eyes were blurred with saline, he couldn't mistake the stony look of disbelief on his young lovers face. Could he have been wrong? Well he couldn't back down now, he had to have an answer, and he couldn't live not knowing. Harry seemed to stir from his shock slightly,

"I beg your pardon?" Harry forced the words out between clenched teeth, Severus cringed at the tone, Harry was very very angry.

"I said, I beg your pardon" Harry repeated, obviously trying to reign in his temper, at Severus' silence was most definitely not helping, "Could you please repeat yourself, I can't quite seem to believe my ears" his teeth were still clenched, Severus could now understand why the evil dark lord had quaked in fear before his death, he still couldn't bring himself to repeat himself to Harry.

"Am I to understand," Harry began "that you believe the reason I have been leaving the rooms is that I have been having an affair?" Harry had closed his eyes, it seemed he was unable to look at Severus, whilst waiting for this answer. More tears chorused down the potions master's cheeks, he regretted even thinking such things of Harry, but his mind would not rest from torturing him until he had proof.

"Follow me, if you would be so kind" Harry's tone was still forcibly even, save for the last word which wavered slightly betraying his anger, it made Severus cringe, he hated seeing Harry so upset, but where was he taking him? Harry led them from their rooms, through the portrait and down the corridor. Harry was obviously having a hard time reigning in his temper, and his magic, the torches that lined the walls flared up highly, blackening the walls as they passed. It struck Severus how different it was to follow his young lover, instead of walk beside him, it made his unease worsen, he disliked being led, preferred to lead or equal to, but never to be led.

Harry came to a halt in front of a painting of a castle, which on closer inspection turned out to be Hogwarts, Harry placed his hand on the painting, and muttered something beyond even Snape's sensitive hearing. Severus was now highly confused, where in Merlin's name were they?! Harry stepped through the portrait, and waited for Severus to do the same before casting a wandless charm to light the room they were now in. Severus stopped and stared.

They were in some ones private chambers! Had Harry bought him to meet his secret lover? Why were they here? The rooms were exquisite, mahogany furniture, and comfy regal chairs, a simple fire place, every thing elegant yet simple, emerald greens and deep reds. Doors led off to other rooms, a bedroom, a study, and what appeared to be a potions lab, and the beginnings of a nursery, Severus had a sinking feeling in his stomach, he now had an inkling whose rooms they were, and he could not remember feeling so bad about anything in his life.

"Whose rooms are these?" he asked tentatively, unsure of Harry's reaction, without even glancing at him Harry's reply was;

"Ours" he sighed, all anger leaving him suddenly, but the defeated hurt that became evident beneath was evident, and far worse than anger, "you know what hurts the most Severus?" The potions master flinched at the use of his full name, and knew Harry wouldn't coddle him by using his nickname, "I am going to be the next headmaster of Hogwarts, this meant I could create and change my quarters as I see fit, once Dumbledore retires, I will link these chambers to his office. This was all something I wanted to share with you, you and our child, the family I never had, and always always wanted. Ron and I built everything within these rooms by hand, no buying no magic, other than charming things once they were finished, we put sweat and blood into creating our home, and Ron helped me without complaint. I did all of that for you Sev, that's where I've been at night, making a home for us. And while I've been doing that, you've been doubting me, me and my love for the both of you, and it just shows, you don't really know me at all." It was Harry's turn to have tears running down his face now, as Severus listened in horror, cursing his mind for the tricks it played on him and the effects of it all.

"Harry, love I'm..." Severus began inching toward him but Harry cut him off.

"Sorry, I know Severus, of course you are. I know you love me, and I love you, that was never in question" Severus nearly yelled in relief, "but the question is, which me do you know; The Boy Who Lived, or Harry? Because if you thought even for a second I would leave you and our baby for anyone, then it's the former and not the later as I thought" Harry was fast loosing the control that had been reigning in his emotions. "Before you, I thought no one ever knew me, and now I wonder if anyone ever will" he clenched his eyes shut, and held back a sob, as he ran a hand through his unruly mop of black hair, and clenched a fistful of it in his angst. Severus took a step forward, his heart breaking right along with Harry's, he reached out a pale elegant hand toward his shoulder, but before he could comfort his young lover, Harry stepped back.

"Don't."

"Harry, love" Severus stepped forward again

"Sev don't" his eyes were pleading, shining with tears instead of love, Severus had never felt so low in his life, he had caused this! "I need some time, I'll go back to my old rooms, you stay where you are or hear, anywhere you like, I just need time" Harry rushed this all out, suddenly becoming assertive and sure, yet still jittery. He reached out a shaky hand and gently touched the swelling of life in the potion masters stomach, and then he turned on the spot, robes flaring out behind him, and strode from the room.

Severus sunk to the floor in shock.

A/N: Revieeeeeeeeeeeeewwww meeeeee, Revieeeewwwwwww meeeeeeeeee! Before I _implode_ and die!


	13. What Have I Done?

Well hello there. This is something I've been meaning to come back to for a while now, and I finally got up the guts to do it, I still get reviews for chapter 12, which is nice. But I figured that you guys deserved to know what happens - so here's chapter 13, I would love some reviews to take me on to chapter 14; without the 2 year wait.

Lotta love - Cass

Disclaimer - as always - not mine. To Seulwolf - love all your fic.

Chapter 13.

Severus couldn't believe his own stupidity, and it was stupidity that led him to this, he would only be fooling himself to try and argue that it was only hormones that made him distrust Harry. These were his demons and nothing else. Part of him longed to just stay sat on the floor, but as anyone who has been through the trials of pregnancy will attest to; it was bloody uncomfortable and he needed to relieve the bladder that was currently being kicked into oblivion by his daughter.

Harry changed his direction after he had left the chambers, he had originally decided to head toward his old chambers, but he knew that not only were they empty of his belongings but full of the tools and materials he had used whilst renovating the rooms. A reminder that he most definitely didn't need. He was tempted to go and see Ron and go down to Hogsmead and drink himself into oblivion, but decided against it. He was also tempted to go and cry in the arms of Hermione, but decided against that too, he felt utterly alone for the first time in a long while, and whilst it would hurt a lot less with Hermione and Ron by his side, he also knew that he needed to think, and he couldn't do that if he was wallowing. So he headed for his trusty backup - the Room of Requirement.

Upon further exploration of the chambers, he quickly found the bathroom attached to the room Harry and Ron had created as the master bedroom, after he had used the facilities, he began to explore the chambers in earnest. The beautiful simplicity of the rooms and furniture still astounded him, no one knew his taste like Harry. Severus physically flinched at the thought, good lord, how on earth was he ever going to make it up to him? Harry knew him inside out it seemed, but what did he ever do in return? The potions master's despondency was increasing with every minute, as he realised the effects of his actions. He had taken Harry's selflessness for granted, something he often criticized others for, in short he was beginning to realise what an absolute prat he had been. He had to think of something he could do for Harry that would make him realise how much he was valued and cherished, for just being himself, and not the Golden Boy persona. He searched the chambers for inspiration, after all if Harry could get things so right, it was a promising place to start.

The rooms had Severus and Harry's taste in all the furniture, but it was lacking something, something to make it feel like home, so he sat on one of the chairs in the living room to ponder the idea. After a few moments, he realised that they were missing personality, it was beautifully designed but it lacked that lived in homey feel.

There was no way that anything was going to stop the hurt that he'd caused Harry in one go, he'd be daft to think that it would. But Severus was beginning to think of ideas for little things that he could do to make things better.

Harry paced the corridor outside the room of requirement, thinking hard about what he needed; a place to try and forget the hurt for now and think about things later; he had an exact picture of what he needed in his head. Smiling he opened the door to revel several men dressed in tight hotpants, muscles oiled and bulging, waiting to offer him drinks and lead him to a very large bed in the middle of the room.

Review please - other wise I'll take another 2 year hiatus…


	14. How Do I Put This?

Chapter 14

This Chapter is Dedicated to Arigazi - I appreciate your concern for my welfare! I think you are yet to get a grasp on my sense of humour (Very British!), I don't threaten, I apologise if you took my comments to be offensive - like I said I've been wanting to finish this story for a while - not intending to take another hiatus - illness, natural disaster and death excluding - I'm hoping to update weekly. I do not write for the reviews - I like them - they are not the be all and end all. If a plot bunny bites me - there's nothing else to be done for it. A word of advice in return - lighten things up a bit - not everything is as grave and terrible as Harry's world! - we read and write fan-fic to enjoy it, that's the whole point. Chin up ducks. Hope you enjoy your chapter.

Disclaimer - as per the norm - not mine - I'm not that rich.

The smile on Harry's face promptly dropped when he saw the contents of the room; this was not what he'd been wanting. In the recesses of his mind he could hear a faint snickering permeating the haze of confusion, cottoning on to what had happened his eyes raised skywards, whilst a bystander may have thought he was demanding an answer from God or Merlin, the long haired wizard was in-fact looking to Hogwarts herself.

"Very funny" he deadpanned "this is not exactly what I was looking for, you must be slipping in your old age" he smirked as the snickering abruptly stopped as he said this and the door to the room slammed shut again. When it reopened seconds later to reveal a comfortable neutral room, with chairs, a wireless, a bookcase and a view of the lake, he smiled. Looking up again he said "Thanks. A word of advice for the future..." he added "you make a better friend than a pimp!" and with Hogwarts chuckling again in his head he walked into the room of requirement.

Severus walked along the hallway, well he thought ruefully - waddled; he felt huge now, and although he wouldn't give up his daughter for the world, ordinarily he was a slim man, and the weight of his daughter in his belly, made him feel unbalanced and ungraceful. as he reached the portrait to Hermione and Ron's rooms, he suddenly felt some trepidation at confiding his mistakes to the couple, for whilst they had been nothing but welcoming to him as Harry's partner, they still seemed to be Harry's friends more than his. But he needed their help, so he would have to swallow his pride, with that in mind he knocked on the portrait.

The portrait swung open to reveal an equally unbalanced yet glowing Hermione who promptly ushered him inside and offered him tea. Ron, who had been slumped over the sofa, hurridly sat up and sent him a warm smile, and as he put his quiddich magazine to one side asked if Harry was not with him and whilst he missed the potions masters flinch, Hermione did not. Once she had made the tea (she would not summon a house elf for such a simple task) and levitated it into the living room, she guided Severus onto the couch.

"Now Severus, what has you looking so grave and serious" she deadpanned, Ron promptly snorted loudly and even Severus had to smother a grin; it wasn't exactly an uncommon look for the potions master. He could recognise a tension breaker when he heard one and he was grateful for the gesture.

"How do I put this..." he sighed "I messed up"

Review - but only if you want to - no pressure - I do like them but I won't hold my story (or you dear reader) to random!


End file.
